Improvável
by sescudos
Summary: Porque, realmente, era improvável. (PAUSADA, sem previsão de retorno.)
1. Chapter 1

nome: improvável  
descrição: porque, realmente, era improvável.  
disclaimer: Stranger Things não me pertence.  
shipper: Billy/Steve

n/a: eu to amando esse casal, tipo LOUCAMENTE. se você não gosta, não leia! é mto simples, todos ficam felizes e satisfeitos. inicialmente rated T mas quem sabe depois né? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
imaginei o seguinte: billy chega na casa do will antes da eleven voltar matando o demo-dog, e vai ficar com steve e as crianças  
só saí escrevendo, sem me preocupar com linha do tempo (nem o roteiro original risoss) da série, tá? então tá

mais uma coisinha: tinha escrito uma história única (tinha projetado uma one shot) mas a coisa seguiu outro rumo... mandem reviews sobre isso - e sobre qualquer outra coisa tbm!

* * *

Estamos na sala. Seguro firme o taco com pregos. Nancy aponta uma arma que é grande demais nas mãos dela. Hopper se coloca a frente de todos. Jonathan tenta proteger sua mãe e as crianças do melhor jeito que pode.

Então ouvimos barulhos. Mas... Rock? Motor de carro?

"Billy," Max suspira.

Era a última coisa que precisávamos. Ele abre a porta gritando por Max e Joyce se coloca a frente, dizendo que era a casa dela e que ele não agiria daquele jeito. Nunca conheci uma mulher tão corajosa.

Ele parece diminuir frente a uma figura maternal firme. Quem diria...

E então ouvimos barulhos de novo. Dessa vez não é rock, barulho de carro e nem um cara que usa metade da camisa aberta.

"São... ladrões," explico a ele quando Billy percebe todas as armas, meu taco, as crianças com medo. Ele vai para perto de Max, e tira uma arma (pequena se comprada a de Nancy) de trás da calça. Não fala nada, apenas se coloca na frente da menina e aponta.

E então o Demo-dog (como Dustin chamou) entra na casa. Morto. Eleven chega, Mike surta. E Billy está olhando fixamente para a criatura desde o momento que ela foi lançada pela janela adentro.

"Harrington." Escuto meu nome, quase como um sussurro, enquanto decidem o que fazer. Eleven parece forte. Chego perto de Billy, ainda de pé no mesmo lugar, a arma na mão. "Que merda é essa?"

Abafo minha risada. "É uma história longa e bastante inacreditável."

"Como se esse bicho de cara aberta morto na casa do menino-zumbi fosse acreditável."

Todos se reúnem na sala. Jonathan passa com Will no colo, Joyce logo atrás, Nancy com ela. Eleven e Mike não param de se abraçar. Hopper tem um olhar confuso para os dois. Logo todos eles se vão. Sobramos eu e as crianças. Bem, Billy também e ele parece se lembrar do que veio fazer.

Nós brigamos, ele cai desacordado e ainda não acredito que ele bateria no Lucas. Nós os amarramos e levamos para o quarto de Jonathan. Quando ele acorda, estamos sozinhos no quarto.

"Você bateria num menino de 12 anos porque não consegue aceitar a cor de pele dele?"

Billy resmunga. Está sangrando ainda. Pego um lençol qualquer (foda-se o Jonathan) e limpo seu nariz e supercílio. "Ele e sua irmã são amigos. Fim de papo." Ele não fala e eu continuo. "Você não precisa fazer isso só porque ninguém te aceita gay."


	2. Chapter 2

Ele me olha atônito. "Não sou gay."

"Tudo bem. Eu não tenho problema algum com isso. Eu vi você e o Fred no seu carro, atrás da escola, essa semana."

"Eu também beijo mulheres, você sabe."

"Certo. Não vim discutir qual é sua sexualidade. Só to falando pra deixar os meninos em paz." Falando em meninos... "Vou voltar pra sala e você fica aqui."

Estavam todos sentados em volta da mesa, Max estava claramente muito assustada mas assim que me viu foi direto para o quarto. Ele estava amarrado, não tinha porque negar isso a ela.

Ela volta algum tempo depois com o irmão que parecia mais calmo. Família estranha.

Os meninos querem ajudar e Max também, Billy está muito curioso pra ver pessoalmente o outro lado. E eu me oponho veementemente. "Não! Fiquei aqui para cuidar de vocês." Falo toda aquela baboseira de time. Eu também queria ajudar.

"Ah, cala essa boca, Harrington." E eu vejo sua mão vindo rápida em minha direção. Tudo fica preto.

Quando acordo de novo estou no carro, Billy dirigindo, Max ao seu lado e os meninos comigo atrás. "Acordou, bonito?" Respiro fundo para tentar responder mas não consigo. Minha cabeça dói muito.

Chegamos ao buraco de Hopper e _céus._ Pego meu taco e desço, Billy logo atrás. "Olha, eu precisava ver isso. Por isso o soco."

"Tá. Vamos fingir que você não queria me socar."

Eu salvo Dustin. Ele salva a nós de Dart. Billy não sai do lado de Max. E então precisamos correr. Colocamos todos pra cima e sobro lá embaixo, com Billy. "Sobe logo, sobe logo!" Ele sobe e se vira para me puxar mas sinto algo pegando meu pé, com força. Penso que vou morrer. Billy tira a arma da calça e descarrega no bicho. Me puxa de volta e ele cai pra trás enquanto eu caio em cima dele. Me levanto e dou um meio sorriso. Ele apenas assente com a cabeça.

Nos levantamos e permanecemos alguns minutos assim, em silêncio. "Hora de irmos, crianças." Percebo então que é com o meu carro que viemos até aqui. Entro no banco do motorista e Billy ao meu lado, os meninos atrás com Max. Eles dormem alguns minutos depois.

"Nós acabamos de enfrentar um exército de demônios e eles dormem."

"Crianças, Steve."

Congelamos. Ele nunca tinha dito meu nome.

"Você precisa pegar seu carro de volta, né?"

"Preciso. Não ia arriscar meu carro... mas deixa a Max antes. Acho que ela tem que ir pra casa."

Olhamos para trás ao pararmos na primeira casa, de Dustin. Dormiam todos ainda. Acordo Dustin com cuidado, para não assustá-lo (mais do que ele já estava). Ele me vê e sorri aquele ex-sorriso banguela. "Estamos na sua casa, amigão."

"Certo... Lucas vai ficar aqui hoje."

"Já falaram com os seus pais?"

Ele assente e acorda Lucas também. Mike se vira e Max abre os olhos apenas para dizer um tchau pros meninos. Levo os dois até a porta e depois que entraram, volto pro carro.

"Você virou a babá deles, Harrington."

"E você está aqui junto, Hargrove."

Chego na casa de Nancy e acho que ela ainda não chegou. Deixo Mike que me pede para ligar pra casa dele se eu souber algo sobre Eleven. "Ela vai sumir de novo. E eu preciso saber pra onde vai."

Passo a mão por seus cabelos bagunçados. Quando entro no carro, Billy me olha desconfiado. "O que foi?" Como ele não responde, vou para sua casa, ele me indicando o caminho. Ao chegarmos, Max já está acordada e ele diz que vai pegar o carro comigo. Ela anda preguiçosamente até a casa e desaparece de vista.

"Eu não sou irmão dela. Quer dizer, sou mas meio-irmão," ele diz, enquanto dirijo de volta para a casa de Will.

Explica algumas coisas. "Mas você não precisa dizer pra todo mundo que não é irmão dela. Aliás, se você não fosse como é, ela te admiraria bastante."

"Eu apanho em casa."


	3. Chapter 3

Viro-me bruscamente para ele e, graças a Deus, estamos na esquina dos Byers. "Não é aquela palmadinha, as vezes, quando crianças normais aprontam. É uma verdadeira surra."

Paro o carro. "Vamos entrar. Precisamos tirar aquele Demo-dog da sala de estar da senhora Byers."

"Demo-dog?" Billy pergunta tentando disfarçar um sorriso, sem sucesso.

Entramos na casa e o monstro ainda está lá, imóvel. Graças a Deus... "Você quer que a gente chame do que? Até um ano atrás eu nem sabia que isso existia."

O telefone toca e eu corro para atender. É Dustin. "Alô, Steve? Certo, que bom que está aí. Não vá se livrar do Demo-dog. Coloque na geladeira! Não, não, não, coloque! Quero estudar mais sobre ele depois. Obrigada, tchau, boa noite."

Respiro fundo, não tenho forças para discutir com uma criança por telefone. Joyce vai perder a geladeira. Billy me ajuda a enfiar o quase-Demogorgon na geladeira e depois sentamos no sofá.

"Então... noite agitada."

Billy ri. "Você precisa sair mais, Harrington."

"Porque você apanha?"

Ele respira fundo e me conta. Não é uma história agradável mas nos distrai por alguns momentos. Sinto que preciso admitir alguma coisa também, qualquer coisa.

"Eu sei sobre você e o Fred, mas não porque os vi. Ele me contou..." Vejo curiosidade e um sorriso em seu rosto. "Ah, para com isso. Eu e a Nancy tínhamos acabado de terminar, ele é meu amigo. Quando voltei à tona, já tinha gozado."

"O rei é gay?" Billy perguntou, rindo a plenos pulmões.

"Eu também beijo mulheres, você sabe." Cito sua própria frase de antes. Seu sorriso desaparece e ele levanta.

"Vou para casa."

"Eu também."

"Para a minha?"

Eu não queria ter reparado mas eu ouvi esperança na sua brincadeira. Também queria não ter gostado. Reviro os olhos e olho mais uma vez para a casa bagunçada, antes de apagar a luz e fechar a porta. Jonathan roubou minha namorada mas a família dele está fodida e isso é muito pior que roubar uma namorada.

Billy já está no carro e paro em sua janela, me abaixando. "Parece uma puta desse jeito, Harrington."

Entro na brincadeira: "E quanto você pagaria por mim, Billy Hargrove?"

"Você não faz ideia."

Reviro os olhos de novo. Eu não tenho resposta para ele porque meu cérebro me diz uma coisa e meu corpo responde outra. Que merda, preciso me acalmar. Eu não sou gay!

"Boa noite, Hargrove. Te vejo na escola. E deixe a Max e os amigos em paz!"

"A babá vai ter certeza que eu vou me comportar perto de suas crianças, certo?"

"Vai à merda." Dessa vez olho para ele rindo, que também tem um sorriso no rosto. Entro no carro, ligo e sigo em frente. Billy sai atrás de mim.

Ligo o rádio apenas para escutar alguma coisa e não pensar no que pode estar se escondendo no escuro nos lados da pista. À frente e atrás tudo claro; meu farol e o farol de...

Billy está me seguindo.

* * *

n/a: dois capítulos de uma vez porque estou feliz demais com essa fic. espero que gostem!  
por algum acaso os capítulos estão sendo muito curtos? posso incorporar um no outro para manter a história maior... porém sempre postei assim, capítulos curtinhos, tanto nessa conta quanto na minha conta exclusiva de Harry Potter. deixem reviews dizendo o que achammmm :*


	4. Chapter 4

A noite está sendo realmente longa. Abro o vidro, meto a cabeça para fora e grito perguntando que porra ele está fazendo. Só vejo sua risada pelo retrovisor. Já estava muito perto de casa para pensar em qualquer outro lugar ou caminho (até porque, sinceramente, para onde mais eu iria?) então permaneço na rota até a minha rua. Vejo ele parando a alguns metros de distância e saindo do carro. Saio também.

"Porque você é assim?"

"Por que sim."

Respiro fundo. "Porque me seguiu?"

"Porque você está com medo."

Tento não demonstrar nenhuma reação com a forma como ele me leu. Eu estava mesmo. "Então você largou a sua irmãzinha só para cuidar de mim _que não estou com medo_?"

"Cala a boca." Ele passa por mim em direção a minha casa, dando a volta em meu carro, e me dá um soco leve no peito no processo. Para na calçada e vira para trás: "Vai ficar na rua essa noite?"

Eu ainda estou petrificado. O que realmente está acontecendo? Ele está propondo o que eu acho que está propondo? "Você não vai passar a noite aqui."

"Realmente, não vou." Ele volta para perto de mim; perto demais, aliás. "Vou passar dentro da sua casa."

Eu não sou gay. Pelo menos não completamente. Quer dizer, eu transei com a Nancy e todas as vezes foram boas. Com algumas meninas da cidade da minha tia também, quando passei o verão lá. É o que estou pensando enquanto abro a porta da minha casa e deixo Billy Hargrove entrar depois de mim.


	5. Chapter 5

o último capítulo foi curto demais mas eu decidi manter os caps curtos mesmo mas postar com mais frequência. na minha ultima fic publicada, falei sobre meu bloqueio criativo com essa aqui... espero que passe logo, rs.

reviews são bem vindas! aproveitemm

* * *

"Para de olhar pra mim como se eu fosse um daqueles bichos. Que merda."

"Fala baixo." Entramos na cozinha, eu abro a geladeira. Estou morrendo de fome. "Você quer alguma coisa para comer?"

Porra, Steve.

"Talvez."

Não olho para ele, apenas faço um sanduíche e como no balcão. Ele mexe em algumas prateleiras e peço novamente para ele não fazer barulho.

"O rei não pode trazer convidados sem avisar a mamãe?" Ele sussurra para mim.

Eu podia. Várias vezes cheguei tarde com Nancy e com meus amigos, bêbado inclusive. É só que... era ele. E eu não sabia o que esperar. Termino de comer em silêncio e me arrependo. O que eu faço agora?

"Você quer beber alguma coisa?"

"O que você tem?"

Abro a geladeira de novo e o deixo escolher. Ele pega uma das cervejas do meu pai. "E agora? O que quer fazer?"

"Porque você está tão nervoso?"

"Eu não sei o que você quer."

Billy ri. "Como assim?"

"Todo aquele papo gay e a história com Fred, eu..." Não consigo terminar porque sou interrompido por uma risada mais alta.

"Você acha que eu vou te jogar na cama e te possuir? Bonitinho, você teria que pedir primeiro no mínimo."

Ouço barulhos no andar de cima e começo a achar que acordamos alguém. "Venha, vamos para o quarto."

"Para eu abusar de você e fugir?" Billy brinca, rindo da minha situação ainda.

Permaneço em silêncio enquanto ele se senta na cadeira do meu quarto e eu tento me acalmar. Não estou entendendo mas sinto uma antecipação, uma tensão, que a tempos não sentia. Sento-me na cama, de frente para ele. Respiro fundo antes de dizer qualquer coisa porque sinto que o destino da conversa pode ser... diferente.

"Eu tô mesmo com medo."

Ele olha pra cerveja nas mãos e não implica comigo. "Você disse que foi uma noite longa, Harrington."

"Merda... Não estou com medo dos demodogs ou do que pode acontecer se Eleven não conseguir fechar o portal." Billy se senta mais confortavelmente e levanta uma sobrancelha. Óbvio que ele quer ouvir.

Ainda estou pensando no que falar quando ele diz: "Não vou fazer nada que você não queira." Quando dou uma risada abafada, ele retoma: "Não vou mesmo. Inclusive, se quiser, vou embora agora."

"Não."

É a vez dele abafar a risada. Dá o último gole na cerveja e vem sentar do meu lado na cama. "Isso é novo pra você, né?" Concordo silenciosamente e ele coloca uma mão sobre a minha coxa. "Você quer que eu fique?"

Penso em tudo que têm acontecido nos últimos dias. A forma como terminei com Nancy e como as crianças estavam acuadas, como Hopper mentiu para nós e Eleven precisava de Mike, a morte de Bob... "Caralho, eu quero," respondo baixinho.


	6. Chapter 6

Me levanto para trancar a porta e ele ri. "Vou te falar uma coisa que talvez te assuste mais ainda mas já que estamos aqui... e se quiser me mandar dormir no chão, eu quebro essa para você. Dessa vez." Dou risada e me apoio no guarda roupa, esperando. "Eu quero te socar tanto quanto eu quero te foder."

Dou risada de novo enquanto sinto minha cabeça girar. "Você é maluco, Hargrove. E eu também quero te socar."

Ele dá de ombros e me pergunta: "Me conta do Fred. O que aconteceu?"

Minhas lembranças não são das melhores porque estava me forçando a esquecer até o dia que sonhei com isso e tive que mandar minha roupa de cama para uma lavanderia da cidade porque minha mãe não podia ver o resultado do sonho nela. Conto para ele o que aconteceu, como Fred veio me ajudar, a forma como ele me abraçou, sua mão no meu pau, minha recusa no começo e meus gemidos no final.

"Ele te beijou?"

"Não. E se tivesse beijado acho que eu socaria a cara dele."

"E se ele beijasse agora?" Tento responder mas realmente não sei. Billy muda a pergunta: "Quer descobrir?"

Essa resposta eu sei mas ela me assusta. Caralho, Steve, você virou um frouxo. Billy sorri com desdém, ele deve estar imaginando a mesma coisa que eu. Me sento de novo na cama e sua mão agora está passeando pela minha perna. "Feche os olhos, Harrington, e você nem vai perceber que é um homem te beijando. Bom, talvez seja melhor do que qualquer outro beijo que você já deu na vida mas deixa essas complicações pra outra hora."

Billy se aproximou, levando a mão que estava em minha coxa para a minha cintura. Respirou em meu pescoço e tentei manter meus sentidos sobre controle, embora minha pele já estivesse arrepiada. "Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira," ele sussurra em meu ouvido, repetindo a frase. Involuntariamente, viro meu rosto em sua direção e nossas bocas ficam próximas. Ele abre os olhos e me vê. É nesse momento que tenho certeza que não posso resistir. Ele encosta sua boca na minha, com calma, e eu derreto. Se afasta mais uma vez para me olhar e nós dois sorrimos. Dessa vez eu que nos junto, o beijo mais intenso, nossas línguas se tocam. Eu não sei quanto tempo nos beijamos mas quando acaba, parece que foi rápido demais.

Ele ri de novo. "Até que você não..."

Eu não o deixo terminar. Puxo sua camisa em minha direção e o beijo, com toda vontade que estava sentindo. Ele rapidamente acompanha meu ritmo e me segura firme com as duas mãos em minha cintura, enquanto eu me divirto com seus cabelos. O beijo é desesperado porque é assim que estávamos. Minhas mãos passam por baixo do tecido da camisa meia aberta, sinto os pelos de seu abdome e quero enterrar meu rosto ali. Toda e qualquer dúvida que eu tinha some da minha cabeça; elas nem fazem mais sentido para mim.


	7. Chapter 7

n/a: oie! como eu sou bem loca decidi fazer capítulos mais longos sim. a única questão é que eu tenho escrita "curta", ou seja, gosto de fazer as coisas bem pausadas o que significa que serão capítulos juntados, hehe.  
espero q gostem mesmo assim! =)

* * *

"Harrington, você não vai poder ter vergonha e tem que me dizer quando parar. Eu tô seguindo o caminho natural das coisas." O tom é de brincadeira mas seu rosto está endurecido quando ele joga a camisa no chão e me vê deitando na cama, convidando-o para deitar também.

Ele se senta em cima de mim e nós dois gememos. É como se estivéssemos esperando há muito tempo por esse encaixe. Ele se inclina para me beijar mas antes tira minha camiseta, e quando estamos pele a pele sinto o resto de controle fugir das minhas mãos.

É assim que passamos... minutos? horas? até que suas mãos descem até minha calça. Fico tenso e ele percebe. "Eu vou tirar minha calça primeiro." E ele realmente tira.

Não temos vergonha um do outro porque já tomamos banho juntos depois do treino de basquete. Percebo que ele está com uma meia ereção e sorrio. "Não deveria olhar assim se não pretende provar. É falta de educação."

Eu dou risada e sou o mais sincero possível. "Não sei o que fazer."

"Que merda que não sabe o que fazer? Não é possível que tenha passado todos esses anos sem bater uma."

Billy se deita sobre mim de novo. "Ah, eu sei o que fazer com as mãos, não sei o que fazer com a boca."

Ele geme. "Steve Harrington, sua imaginação é fodida. Eu posso te mostrar como é e depois você decide."

O garoto beija mais uma vez, claramente tentando me convencer. Mal sabe ele que já estou convencido. O próximo registro mental que faço é que estou sem minhas calças e ele está com a mão no meu pau, por cima da cueca. "A primeira lição é: você tem que aproveitar todos os momentos. Até com a cueca."

Ele passa a beijar e lamber meu pau por cima do tecido. Quando a cueca já passa a ser um incomodo quase dolorido para mim ele a tira lentamente. Seu olhar é faminto e eu fico preocupado: e se eu não gostar tanto quanto ele?

Não tenho muito tempo para pensar porque ele simplesmente cagou para os ensinamentos e me colocou dentro da boca.

Fico imóvel, tentando ao máximo controlar meu orgasmo que chegava a uma velocidade assustadora. Seguro seus cabelos e gemo; quando abro meus olhos ele me olha, a língua molhando da base à cabeça. Não consigo descrever a sensação que tive quando ele chegou às minhas bolas.

"Eu não sei se... é melhor você..."

Ele me tira da boca apenas para dizer: "Goza pra mim, caralho. Na minha boca." E volta a me chupar com mais vigor ainda.

Eu quero gritar quando gozo então mordo meu braço. Ele continua me chupando enquanto jogo porra em sua boca o que faz meus espasmos serem ainda mais violentos. Quando me acalmo, ele volta para cima e me beija.

Billy deita ao meu lado e eu enterro meu rosto em seu pescoço. Depois de alguns minutos em que me recomponho, pergunto: "Isso é bom para quem faz também ou só para quem recebe?"

"Porque você não tenta descobrir?"

Eu realmente me sinto no jardim de infância, o professor instigando minhas curiosidades e acompanhando de perto as novidades. A diferença é que o professor atual é muito mais interessante.

Deslizo minha mão do seu peito até chegar à sua virilha e percebo que ele está prendendo a respiração. _Respira, cara. Não posso explicar um homem só de cueca na minha cama._ Mas eu também prendi quando senti seu membro, pulsando em minha mão mesmo por debaixo do tecido.

"Aparentemente é bom para quem faz também."

"Você não precisa fazer se não quiser. As escolhas são suas, Harrington."

Eu não estou pronto para isso. _Ainda,_ registra meu cérebro. "Eu acho que precisamos dormir. Nós dois."

Ele concorda silenciosamente e não parece ter ficado chateado ou bravo. Apenas arrasta o corpo até o final da cama, para se levantar, e começa a catar suas roupas do chão. Veste a camisa sem fechá-la e eu me pergunto porque ele ainda insiste em comprar roupas com botões se ele não os fecha.

"Porque está se vestindo?"

Ele ri. "Eu sei que sou muito gostoso mas não sei se é uma boa ideia voltar para casa de só de cueca."

"Você não vai passar a noite?"

Recebo um olhar confuso e provocativo ao mesmo tempo. "Eu não sei, achei que..."

"Pode ficar."

Ele olha para a calça jeans nas mãos por alguns segundos antes de deixar elas caírem de novo no chão. Tira a camisa que se junta a calça.

Eu já dividi a cama com amigos próximos antes, não é necessariamente um problema e nunca vimos isso como sinal de que fosse gay. Porém, quando apago a luz do quarto e me deito de novo, Billy me puxa para perto e nós nos enroscamos de tal jeito que é difícil dizer quem é quem antes de dormir. Isso eu nunca fiz com amigos.


	8. Chapter 8

n/a: to toda comunicativa, aaaaa  
mudei o rating pra M pq né... então tá, bjo

* * *

"Vai se foder, Hargrove!" Grito antes de entrar no meu carro e dirigir rápido depois da escola.

Duas semanas desde nossa noite em casa e parecia que nada tinha acontecido. Não que tenha sido ruim desde o início; piorou quando "me intrometi", segundo ele.

Estávamos sentados no seu carro, final de tarde, em uma rua perto de casa sem muito movimento. Sua mão descansava em minha perna enquanto eu olhava para ele. A curiosidade me venceu naquele momento.

"Seu olho."

Meus dedos viajaram até seu rosto e toquei o mais delicadamente possível seu roxo em volta do olho direito. Ele encostou ainda mais o rosto em meus dedos e sorriu tão triste que senti sua dor.

"Não é nada, Harrington. Fique fora disso."

Ele não tinha intenção de ser arrogante mas não pude deixar de me sentir ameaçado. "Eu poderia te ajudar. Sei com quem falar... você só precisa me deixar ajudar."

Ele segurou meu pulso e baixou minha mão. "Você não quer se envolver nisso. Sem contar que está ajudando. Seus beijos tem aliviado meu estresse."

Seu sorriso é melhor do que o anterior mas agora fico bravo de verdade. "Então é só assim que posso te ajudar? Amigos servem mais do que apenas pra beijos eventuais."

"Não acho que sejamos amigos."

Não tenho resposta, apenas junto minhas coisas e desço do carro encarando a chuva fina que caía, indo para casa. Alguns minutos de caminhada depois ele passa ao meu lado na rua, sem intenções de parar o carro.

Depois disso, voltamos ao que éramos alguns dias antes do primeiro beijo. Ele tentou se aproximar novamente mas eu não permiti. Brigamos o tempo todo, nos provocamos, alguma vez quase partindo para uma briga física. Até aquele treino de basquete.

Algumas meninas mais novas que Nancy estavam na beira da quadra, observando o jogo que ocorria depois das aulas. Era apenas um treino de fim de ano então não estávamos levando nada a sério. Menos Billy, ele parecia considerar aquilo questão de vida ou morte. Ao fim da partida, fui até as garotas para dizer um oi (estou solteiro e _não sou gay_ então isso é natural) mas não tive muito tempo de paz com elas.

"Tentando esquecer a ex que te trocou, reizinho?"

"Está incomodado, Billy?" Perguntei virando-me para ele. As meninas ficaram curiosas, pude perceber.

"Por elas, talvez. Não acho que você conseguirá atender a todas. Simplesmente não tem essa capacidade."

Sinto todo meu controle deixando meu corpo e sei que vou me arrepender mas... "Porque não diz a verdade para elas sobre a minha _capacidade_?"

Ele ri sarcasticamente e vira os olhos. "Você é patético e continua fingindo que Nancy te trocar pela aberração mais velha não te incomoda." E anda em direção ao vestiário.

Ele parecia querer dizer isso já a algum tempo mas não tinha tido a oportunidade ainda. Sigo-o e jogo-o contra a parede assim que nos percebo sozinhos. "Você me chupa, seu filho de uma puta, eu gozo na sua boca, dormimos juntos e você vem me falar essas merdas?"

Surpreendentemente, Billy não revida. Apenas me empurra violentamente para o lado e sai em direção ao estacionamento com seus pertences nas mãos. Sua falta de resposta me irrita mais do que se tivéssemos partido para uma briga de verdade. Sento-me num dos bancos e tento me acalmar. _É, Steve. Não foi nada._

Saio da escola e vejo-o fumando encostado no seu carro (estacionado perto demais do meu), ainda com a roupa de treino. E é quando o mando se foder.

* * *

O fim de semana seguinte é o Baile. Nancy e Jonathan estarão lá trabalhando e eles me disseram que seria bom se eu fosse. Nós conseguimos nos falar decentemente nos corredores, vez ou outra. Não que tenha parado de doer mas o tempo começa a me fazer esquecer um pouco.

Dustin e sua mãe me pedem se não posso ser sua carona e quando digo que não pretendo ir, a senhora Henderson me oferece o dinheiro de um tanque inteiro de gasolina e um lanche no Fliperama. Não é um salário mas vale a pena.

Pego Dustin em sua casa e fazia tempos que não o via tão feliz... quando ele entra na escola espero que tudo corra bem. Estaciono atrás da escola e saio do carro um pouco, para esticar as pernas. É quando vejo Max descendo do carro do irmão e correndo em direção a escola. Billy dirige até a vaga ao meu lado e para o carro, desligando-o em seguida.


	9. Chapter 9

Controlo minha vontade de entrar no meu carro e parar em outro lugar ou até voltar pra casa e esperar o horário do fim do Baile porque acho melhor fingir que nada aconteceu.

"O rei não vai entrar então?" Escuto ele perguntar, enquanto senta no capô do carro e acende um cigarro.

Não faço esforço algum para responder ou para me importar com sua presença mas o meu interior grita para conversar logo com ele. "Não vai falar comigo?"

Continuo no meu tratamento silencioso e brinco com o zíper da minha jaqueta.

"Desculpa," ele sussurra. É quando olho para ele e vejo que os roxos em seu rosto não melhoraram. Aliás, até parecem estar mais escuros. "Foi uma semana complicada," ele explica apontando para a própria cara. "Max chegou tarde aquele dia e eu mais tarde ainda e bom... qualquer coisa é pretexto pra isso aqui."

"Sinto muito em ouvir isso mas você não pode descontar nas pessoas, ainda mais quando recusa a ajuda delas." Respiro fundo antes de continuar. Nunca fui bom em ficar calado mesmo e ele precisava ouvir algumas coisas. "Você sabe que eu te ajudaria e também que..."

"Eu sei. Por isso que quis me manter distante. Eu te disse aquele dia e vou repetir, não quero você envolvido nisso... não para não estar próximo de mim mas para não acabar se machucando também."

"Foi por isso que agiu como agiu?"

Ele desce do próprio carro e vem se sentar no meu. Sinto a ponta de seus dedos encostarem-se aos meus. "Eu não sei muito bem como agir, na maioria das vezes."

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos e ele segura minha mão com força. Ele precisa de ajuda mas é difícil se continuar sendo um babaca e me humilhando (a si próprio também) em público.

"Harrington?" Estou distraído pensando em sua situação e apenas olho para ele em resposta. "Me beija, Harrington."

É aí que sei que estou perdido porque como eu quero beijá-lo! Desde aquela primeira briga no carro, eu quero beijar e morder e abraçar e socar esse garoto. Ele se levanta e se encaixa entre minhas pernas e quando nos aproximamos, ouvimos vozes vindas da escola. Ele pula para trás e eu para o lado, aumentando nossa distância.

Nós dois concordamos em silêncio e ficamos mais uns minutos afastados. Com o tempo acabamos nos aproximando e segurando a mão um do outro novamente. Isso não teriam como ver.

"Quer ir para algum lugar? Eu estou com muita vontade mesmo de te beijar."

"Eu tenho que ficar, Hargrove. Sou a carona do Dustin." Nunca quis tanto que Dustin fosse dormir na casa de um dos amigos.

"E eu da Max. A gente volta antes deles perceberem."

Eu não concordo totalmente então entro na escola para avisar Dustin (que parecia bastante mal-humorado) que iria sair mas estaria de volta para levá-lo para casa no fim da festa. Billy disse que não precisava dizer nada a Max, ele não poderia voltar sem ela.

Entramos no meu carro e ele procura uma música que goste no rádio, enquanto dirijo para fora da escola. "Onde estamos indo?"

"Não sei. Onde quiser." Ele se inclina no banco para beijar meu pescoço.

Meu raciocínio fica muito prejudicado quando o sangue sai do meu cérebro e vai para o meu pau. Penso no último lugar que estivemos e acelero até lá.

Paro na rua da nossa briga e ele ri. "Reconciliação?"

"Cala essa boca, Hargrove."

Eu sento em seu colo e nós dois sorrimos. "Eu senti falta disso."

Então nós nos beijamos e todo o estresse da última semana é levado para longe. A brutalidade de nossas brigas é substituída pelo calor dos nossos corpos.

Nos beijamos e conversamos até eu deslizar minhas mãos para o cós de sua calça. "Steve," ele sussurra, "o horário."

Olho assustado para meu relógio mas ainda temos tempo. Sento-me de volta no banco do motorista e volto a dirigir, minhas calças e cueca me incomodando.

"De qualquer jeito, Harrington, não queria que fosse assim. No carro."

Chego no colégio e estaciono no mesmo lugar. Saímos do carro e crianças e adolescentes começam a deixar a escola. Quando vemos Max e Dustin vindo em nossa direção, ele vira-se rapidamente para mim:

"Não quer passar a noite comigo?"

Eu deveria responder não. Deveria ir embora e não bancar o salvador de um menino complicado. Deveria me afastar. Mas respondo a única coisa que consigo:

"Lá em casa. Meus pais não estão."

Dustin está muito calado na volta para casa.

"E o cabelo, bonitão? Te ajudou?" Ele força um sorriso para mim e responde que dançou com a menina mais linda da escola. Acho que alguma coisa foi diferente do planejado mas já que ele não quis me explicar não vou forçá-lo a falar.

Chegamos na sua porta e ele me agradece por hoje. "É sempre uma honra, senhor Henderson."

Embora quisesse ter conversado mais com Dustin e ter pensado melhor no porquê de sua tristeza depois de um Baile na escola, não existia muito espaço na minha cabeça a não ser para Billy.

Chego em casa e não vejo sinal dele. Estaciono e entro em casa um pouco nervoso, admito.

Vejo seu carro chegando depois e destranco a porta, espero ele chegar para abri-la. Seus olhos estão vermelhos e seu nariz sangrando. Puxo Billy para dentro fechando a porta atrás de nós e ele me abraça. Não sei o que dizer então só o levo até uma das cadeiras da cozinha e lhe entrego gelo. Ele coloca sobre o olho que está machucado e vou até o banheiro pegar algodão e curativos.

Faço o sangue parar e alguns curativos em seu rosto, evitando os olhos, muito quieto. Não sei o que falar então só olho com intensidade seu rosto. "Ele não queria que eu passasse a noite fora. E me bateu. Aí me mandou sair e só voltar amanhã, ou depois."

Coloco a mão em seu rosto e percebo sangue em alguns fios loiros de seu cabelo. "Vamos ver TV?"

Nos sentamos no sofá, bem juntos, percebo que estamos de mãos dadas e que só havia soltado para amenizar seus machucados. Coloco em qualquer canal, apenas para nos distrair. "Foi mal, Harrington. Não era assim que planejava essa noite."

"Olhe para mim. Não se desculpe pelo que não é sua culpa."

Ele me beija. Fico preocupado com seu rosto mas suas mãos estão em meu pescoço e cintura, me puxando para perto. Quando nos separamos, ele deita a cabeça em meu ombro e fecha os olhos. Dormimos os dois alguns minutos depois.

* * *

Acordo incomodado com a luz da TV. Tento me mexer até perceber minha posição no sofá. Não estou mais sentado, mas sim deitado de bruços por cima de Billy. Ele deve ter deitado e me puxado junto em algum momento da noite. Olho em meu relógio e são quase 4 da manhã.

"Billy, acorde. Hargrove!" Tenho que falar mais alto e sacudir seu corpo para ele acordar. "Vamos para o quarto," digo assim que vejo seus olhos abrirem.

Desligo a TV e ele abraça minha cintura por trás até chegarmos ao meu quarto. Tiro a camisa e a calça jeans para colocar uma roupa confortável mas ele não deixa. Quando percebo ele está completamente sem roupas e bem acordado, deitado em minha cama, mexendo no próprio pau.

"Vem logo, Harrington. Eu ainda to morrendo de vontade."

Tiro a cueca e me deito ao seu lado. "Eu também," eu assumo. "Mas você tá machucado..."

Ele me beija cheio de vontade e eu retribuo mas estou tenso. Quando sua mão já estava me acariciando, ele me pergunta o que está acontecendo. "É que eu... você sabe, nunca..."

"Começamos aos poucos. E comigo, é claro."

"Como assim?"

"Você vai me comer hoje, Steve Harrington."


End file.
